Dominate Me
by LadyKillerD
Summary: Damon's been meeting up with huntress. I suck at summaries so.. Damon s./OC WARNING:Smut


**A/N: This is my -first- smut ever. So if it sucks, let me know. I'm more of a romantic guy with cheesy words. I know. Blah with my babble. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, obviously. **

**Title: Dominate Me ;) **

**... By: LadyKillerD**

Damon Salvatore woke up with a start, his oceanic blue orbs wide open as he stared up at the ceiling. He sat up slightly, not surprised to find himself naked and sprawled on the bed. Of course he remembered what happened last night. What he -doesn't- remember was if she had left him there. Maybe she had. But he was hoping she'd return soon. With a smirk curled onto the corner of his lips, he casually got off the bed, heading for a cold shower. Just by remembering made him excited all over again.

He turned on the shower, letting the cold water run down his bare skin. This time, unike any other, he was thinking of her. How long had they been sleeping with each other? He couldn't count. But he sure enjoyed every second of it. The huntress and the hunted. Classy.

He thought of her curvacious body and how she moved perfectly in rythym with his. He thought of her long legs, the way they slide up his in the most seductive manner he'd ever experienced. The way she raked her fingers down his torso and how his hands grip her hips. Guess the cold shower didn't help. He could feel his member hardened at the thought of her.

He let his hand slide down to his erection, it couldn't wait. And she might not return tonight, or ever. Wrapping his fingers around his shaft, he began to gently stroke his hard length, whispers of her name leaving his lips against his will. He imagined her on her knees before him, her hand around him instead of his own, and driving him crazy. Like she always does.

He was throbbing now, quickening his pace, wishing it was her who he was pounding right now. But he stopped at the sound of someone clearing her throat. He turned only to face the huntress he'd fucked senseless last night standing against his bathroom door, watching him pleasure himself and calling out her name. Oh, she must be smug right now.

"Oh, please don't stop on my account." She smirked.

Damon released his hold on his shaft, swallowing thickly before he masked his embarassment with a smirk. His eyes lingered down her body, noticing how short her skirt is and how her shirt tightly embraced her. And she wasn't wearing bra, letting him see how her nipples hardened against her top. He slowly approached her, at the same time she moved towards him. Before he could say anything, her hand raised to caress his wet skin, before she roughly rake her fingernails down his stomach, hard enough to leave marks.

He hissed at the slight pain, but it only turned him on even further. His arm wind around her waist, pulling her to him as he begin to nibble softly on her earlobe. She moaned at this, but pushed him away forcefully after that, causing a growl to leave his lips, feeling like he'd just been rejected by this human. But Damon knows he loves it when Jessikah starts to dominate him. And it was why he kept asking her for more. She drives him wild.

He almost stumbled back when she crashed her lips to his and soon they were devouring each other's lips hungrily, hands roaming skins, fully aware of how his crotch pressed against her. She backed him out of the shower and into his room, and he let her, hungry to feel her lips on his. Later on he might think he'd been stupid, or maybe later he'd love it anyway. But right now he was lustful, oblivious when she plunged a syringe through his skin, and it took him a few seconds to realize he had vervain in his system.

He didn't have time to even shoot her a glare before he fell unconscious.

...

_Wow, _he thought. For someone as fragile as she looks, Jessikah sure had the strength to be able to pull his weight down to the house's basement. He moved his hand to rub his forehead, only to realized they had been shackled to chains. And so were his legs. He groaned at the pain the vervain was causing him, lifting up his head to look around him.

Sure enough, there she was, sitting on a chair with a dagger clutched in one hand. Her lips curled into a smirk as she stared at him. Anger bubbled up within him, before he noticed what she had changed into. White-lace bra barely covered her bosom, with a similarly lacey underwear. She wore a plain white leggings and Damon had the urge to run his hands up her thighs. Only then did he notice he was still naked with his erection bare.

He let out a moan, the thought of her hurting him only causing him to fill with lust, making him desperate to take her already. The legs of the chair scraped the floor when she stood, approaching him slowly, her movements making him buck his hips slightly. Jessikah bent down onto all fours once she was closer to him, raking her fingers up his muscular thigh before they wrap around his member, stroking him agonizingly slowly.

He began to thrust his hips forward, wanting more of her, -all- of her but she pressed him down onto the floor, another one of her tricks for when she dominates him. She let her thighs part on each side of his own, leaning down to trail open-mouthed kisses down his icy skin at the same time the tip of her blade pressed onto his flesh just next to her lips, drawing blood. She trailed the blade down along with her as he moaned and hissed at the same time.

She licked the blood off his skin, leaning back to seductively lick her lips. He watched her every move as she hovered above him, her lace-covered core only slightly brushing his tip, causing him to let out yet another moan. Their moans melted together as she began to move her hips, hands pushing down her panties along with the leggings. Damon only watched, desperate, and craving to be buried deeply inside her.

He was slowly regaining his strength, determine to break the chains off if he tried, and he would if she was taking too long. Slowly, she guide him into her, slamming her body down on him when his tip touched her heated core. A growl leave his lips as his length filled her, her walls clenching tightly around him. He began to thrust into her, but once again she pressed him down, raking her fingernails down his chest.

She rode him, bringing her hips up and down onto his. It was then that Damon turned insanely desperate, pulling his hands and snapping the chains off. Once free, he gripped at her waist, moving her along as he thrust his own hips. She didn't stop him this time, she gave in, letting him move her. Soon, the room was only filled with their moans and his growls.

She was close to the edge when he flipped them, and pulled out, flashing her his devious smirk. He teasingly rub his member between her swollen folds and against her pulsing clit. It was her turn to growl. He lean down to take her nipple whole into his mouth as he continue to move his hips against hers before he entered her once again, causing her to gasp and clutch harder onto his raven locks. He pounded her, sure to leave her sore and bruised. He could feel his own release come to a close, quickening his pace and thrusting deeper into her.

"F-Fuck! I'm g-gonna cum!" She managed to gasp out, causing him to shoot his load into her at the same time she cummed all over him.

He was just about to collapse with bliss when he heard him. Jessikah gasp, and in the surprise, Damon had forgotten to pull out of her when his brother appeared at the doorway.

"Damon-" Stefan stopped short, his eyes finally focusing on the scene that was folding before him.

Damon moved quickly, moving to cover Jessikah (it was instinct) as he watched his brother's eyes gleamed with amusement. Stefan shook his head, gave the two flushed and sweaty people on the floor a nod, not failing to shoot a wink at the smirking Damon before he left.

"Now that's something we don't see everyday.." Damon muttered and Jessikah chuckled, moving around to kiss him on the lips before she mumbled.

"Not for someone who's dating Elena Gilbert, of course."

Damon had to agree with his huntress. Yes. _His._

**The End ;)**


End file.
